Falling
by Gosha
Summary: -ONE SHOT- He couldn't take his eyes off her. Son Goku, the greatest warrior in the world; mesmerised and perplexed by her in every way. He couldn't explain it. He was falling … there was no doubt about that ...


He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Son Goku, the greatest warrior in the world; mesmerised and perplexed by her in every way.

He couldn't explain it ...

He had never had feelings like this before. He felt his body tingle all over, the hairs on his arms would stand up and his stomach would sprout butterflies.

He took a breath, one he had been holding in for several seconds, as he continued to watch her.

Chichi - the daughter of the Ox-King; strong, beautiful, pure, and a bit scary. He never looked at a woman this way before.

He knew a few women, like Bulma and Launch, but never had he looked at them the way he looked at Chichi.

And he couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't help but get warm inside, his eyes would light up when he saw her and all he could do was smile.

She was the only woman who ever tried to take him straight on in a fight - she wasn't scared at all - it didn't even phase her that he was the strongest man on Earth.

She caused this indescribable urge to come out of him - he wanted to hold her and touch her ...

He could feel himself blush and a confused frown appeared on his face as he sat amongst the lush green grass of his garden. He did not completely understand what this 'love' thing was. It made him feel so many different things and he couldn't always control these feelings. Unfamiliar territory was something that made Goku feel anxious and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

He still watched her, her whole being captivating him once more as she collected some of the fire wood from the side of their home. _Their_ home, one he shared with her now. They had been married a few months now and it was still taking some getting use to.

Sure, it was nice to have her company and she was so good at cooking him food. She kept the house clean and tidy and always made sure he had clean clothes. She also sparred with him on occasion which is what made him like her in the first place. Her strength, her bravery, her passion and her adventurous side – it all attracted him to her.

But Kami she scared the crap out of him too.

Her temper was one he did not reckon with … she would shout so loud, even the heavens could hear her, he swore it was true! Yet, as scary as she was when she was angry, there was something undeniably cute about her. Her face would be all flustered, her little nose would scrunch up and her eyes would light up like a fire.

And Kami, it was a fire that burnt him. It burnt into him somewhere deep inside, releasing a feeling no one could ever even attempt to describe. His eyes would be lost in hers and he would become under their spell. No matter what she shouted for, he would always give in to her. He had no choice – she completely and utterly took control of him and he was defenceless…

Chichi had finished with the fire wood and was now in the kitchen, presumably making a start on lunch. Goku observed her through the window, his mouth gaped open, his gaze unquestionably focused on her and her only.

She placed some pans on the cooker, a smile on her face as she began preparing food. He studied her features, her deep, dark, sparkling eyes concentrating on the task at hand, her long dark hair tied back in a pony tail, bangs coming down over her forehead and down the sides on her face. He hadn't really 'studied' her before like this. He knew what she looked like but, not what she _really_ looked like.

He swallowed and let out another breath, pulling his Gi from his chest in a motion that showed he was feeling the heat. A droplet of sweat fell from his forehead, but this did not divert his attention from her.

He was falling … there was no doubt about that. He was falling hard and deep. He had the unbelievable urge to protect her and to always be near her, so he could 'feel' her. No one was going to hurt her or take her away from him. He would make damn sure of that.

Chichi left his line of sight, suddenly making him aware that he had been staring at her for quite some time, to the point of him having a dry mouth and lips. He cleared his dry throat and licked his dry lips, wondering where she had gone.

Maybe it was to the bathroom again, he pondered.

She had told him she was pregnant only the other day and that he was going to be a daddy. He really didn't know what to think of this. Goku didn't know his father, all he had to go by was his grandfather Gohan. Goku didn't know what it took to be a father, he didn't know where to begin.

Chichi told him it was something they would learn together when the baby was born. Chichi said they would work together and love him/her and teach them everything they know.

All Goku had to offer was fighting … he didn't know much else. Goku folded his arms and looked down at the grassy ground in front of him. He guessed Chichi knew more about it that he did, she seemed a lot more prepared for it than him. She had purchased a few books and had already started reading them. She reassured him though, explaining that she didn't really know what a mother was meant to be like, due to the loss of her own, so they were pretty much in the same boat there.

She caught his attention once more as she returned to the kitchen window to continue preparing lunch. Goku wondered what it would be like having a baby. He was only just getting used to Chichi being in his life, let alone a baby. He would have to protect them both, he knew that much. He had to keep his little family safe no matter what.

Goku decided to stand up and make his way inside to the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and Chichi turned her head to give him a smile, "Are you hungry? Lunch won't be too long!" she chirped, turning around to continue what she was doing. Goku sat at the kitchen table, a thoughtful look still upon his face, his eyes not daring to leave her.

Just how did he manage to get himself into this? His friends were shocked when they found out at the Martial Arts Tournament that he had promised to marry her, and that he was going to keep that promise. Krillin couldn't believe how pretty she was, and Yamcha couldn't believe how easy it was for Goku to woo her and kept saying how lucky he was. Bulma made a comment along the lines of, "well it's a good job she got in there when she did, because otherwise I would have". Goku shuddered and shook his head … that was not something he wanted to think about …

"Are you okay, Goku?" his sweet wife asked him, suddenly very aware of his thoughtful expression. Goku grinned and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeeaah, I'm okay Chichi, just thinking about when we were at the Martial Arts Tournament" he replied.

"The day you asked me to marry you" she cooed and put her hands on her heart, her eyes fluttering at the memory.

"Yeah, what a day that was" he recalled, chuckling slightly.

"And now look at us", she began, "we're married and we're going to have a baby" she almost squealed before turning back to her pots and pans. Goku couldn't help but smile at her excitement. Kami she was cute. Goku felt his face become hot and flustered as he continued to watch her cooking. He wondered what she would be like being 'pregnant'. Chichi had explained to him that she would feel sick sometimes and that her belly would get a lot bigger because the baby was growing inside of her.

Goku thought back to when he asked Chichi how _that_ happened. He remembered the awkward look on her face when she tried her best to explain to him where babies came from. He also remembered the look of shock on his face when she had explained this to him, and how he thought they were going to have a lot of babies if that was the case. Thankfully for him, Chichi reassured him that it didn't work that way. He never felt so relieved in all his life. One baby at a time would be more than enough.

Chichi was finishing off the cooking and started to plate items of food up for them. Goku relaxed back in his chair and smiled. He could get used to this life. Having Chichi around was nice, and he could still do his training too. Chichi started to place bowls and plates of food upon the table, lighting up Goku's face even more. She giggled at his reaction to all the food and sat down with him.

"This looks so good!" Goku exclaimed, "Thank you Chichi!" he appreciated and began to dig in. Chichi rolled her eyes at his terrible table manners and grabbed a plate for herself before he ate it all. Goku glanced over at her, a mouth full of food, a smile perched on his lips.

Seriously, he could really get used to this. He really was lucky.

He swallowed his food and smiled over at his wife, "I love you, Chichi" he confirmed. Chichi nearly choked on her food, her eyes darting over to connect with his. She couldn't believe it, he actually just said he loved her! "Are you okay Chichi?" he asked concerned, then suddenly Chichi jumped out of her chair and threw herself on him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Goku's eyes bulged out of their sockets at the sudden contact and then he laughed nervously, one hand behind his head, the other gently patting her back.

Kami, it just had to be love! He felt his body tingling all over again and his stomach was doing summersaults. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up from her enchanting touch, and he felt like he was burning up from the inside.

There was just no denying it, Kami, he was in love with her.

Completely and utterly in love with her.

She was just _everything._


End file.
